Of Leather and Magic
by Wysteria249
Summary: When faced with a peculiar danger, Chat Noir and Ladybug feel they need to find new ways to keep up with incoming threats. One of their newest threats involves a terrible criminal called Crag. How will they stop him, and at what cost?
1. Of Leather and Magic Intro

**_Well! It sure has been a while! I am so glad to be back. This is my new Miraculous fanfic. Mostly Marichat, (my favorite ship) with a little splash of Ladynoir, Ladrien, and Adrienette. This will eventually become multichapter. I will be listening to all reasonable requests for future chapters. Please, comment! Give me tips and encouragement! They are all greatly appreciated. Love you guys, and thanks for sticking around._**

BAM*

Silence...

BAM BAM BAM*

Gunshots echoed in the distance. This was no akuma. However, this was no ordinary criminal either.

"Chat! Chat Noir!!" She called out. Hoping. Wishing he would make it there on time.

"I'm here M'Lady! Stay where you are!" The superhero called Chat Noir answered.

The sound of footprints in the autumn leaves.

Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch*

She wasn't sure who the footsteps belonged to. Then, she was scooped up.

"Chat?" She whispered into the wind.

"It's me, Ladybug. I'll protect you." He muttered into her hair.

The girl, referred to as Ladybug, was also a superhero. A superheroin to be precise.

"LB, I'm going to take off your blindfold and binds now. My transformation just ran out, so please don't look."

Ladybug closed her eyes. She felt the blindfold being removed, and she saw light through her eyelids. She reached up with her newly freed hands and fixed her pigtails. Chat Noir always loved those pigtails of hers. What he loved more were her blue eyes. But, he couldn't see them until he was able to transform back.

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to have any cheese for my kwami, would you?"

"I only have one piece left. Did your supply run out?" Answered the girl.

"Yeah. I just hope we can beat this thing soon."

Ladybug held a piece of cheese over her shoulder for Chat, and he tentatively took it, making sure he was able to touch her hand along the way. He passed it to his floating kwami.

"Thanks. Does your kwami need to recharge? You have been transformed a while." Chat Noir stated.

"I've got a few more minutes, as long as I don't have to use my lucky charm." Ladybug answered.

Just then, more gunshots sounded from the street. Chat Noir, still not transformed, reacted quickly. He grabbed Ladybug, and dragged her and himself behind a dumpster. As soon as he hid, Crag, the world's most dangerous criminal, rounded the corner.

"I know you are near... I can almost smell those pieces of jewelry..." Came a scratchy voice. Then, footsteps were heard walking away. Ladybug and Chat Noir both held their breath. Ladybug, deciding to be brave, peeked around the dumpster. She signaled, without looking, for Chat to follow. Then, she leapt into the air, using her yo-yo to launch herself up to the roof of a nearby building. Chat transformed, and then joined her.

"Where did Crag go? He was just here!" Ladybug muttered.

"I'll go scout the area. I'll find him, and give you a call. Ok?" Chat said to her.

"Ok. Stay safe." She answered. Chat Noir then vaulted himself into the air using his pole. But, he missed the way she whispered the three most important words to him.

"I love you."

**_This is just the intro! The next chapters will be much longer. I just want to tell by how popular this fanfic gets if it is worth continuing or not. So, if you like this intro, please share with friends and remember to give the story some love! Bye! Until next time, friends of Wysteria._**


	2. Chapter2

**_Welcome back! This is chapter two in Of Leather and Magic. This chapter will explain much, much more than the intro/first chapter did. Sincerest apologies for the cliffhanger!! Anyway, here is chapter two. Enjoy!!!_**

Ladybug flinched. She was the first to get to the scene, Chat Noir after all was a very busy boy. Little did she know that this was no akuma. This was a more dangerous threat. This was the criminal Crag. Laughter ripples through the air, and Ladybug shuddered upon hearing it. Crag was absolutely terrifying.

"Come out, come out wherever you are... I can hear you breathing, little bug..." Crag seemed to stem from the wind. His voice surrounded her, and she held her breath. Then the wind was knocked out of her. A chain, strong and thick, had wrapped around her waist. She turned, vigilant, but struggling to breathe.

"Chat!" She choked out. He was not there to hear her.

"All I want is your earrings, and no one else will get hurt." Crag's voice echoed.

"N-no. I won't." Ladybug coughed. She doubled over, as the lack of air and the weight of the chains took away her stamina. As she looked at the ground, the chain was yanked, and she was dragged along the roof that she had initially hid on. The more she struggled, the more Ladybug found herself tangled. It was no use. The most she could do was play dead and hope that Chat Noir would get there soon. Then, a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just rip those jewels from your ears." Crag spoke as he rested his foot on Ladybug's side. She was barely sucking in air at this point.

"She can't, but I can." Said a familiar voice from behind Crag. As he whirled his head around, a metal bar connected with his nose. The man screamed, and Ladybug listened in awe as her hero, Chat Noir lifted her into the air. In one hand he carried her, and with his other hand he vaulted across the rooftops until he landed in an alleyway.

"Stay here, Bugaboo. I'm so sorry I was late. You just worry about breathing again." Chat spoke carefully with her. Gunshots rang from a few blocks away. There wasn't enough time for him to take off her chains and blindfold. Chat growled.

"I have to go." He turned to her, and then vaulted away. She tried to relax, and slowly her breathing went back to normal. A few minutes passed, and she started to work on untangling herself. She had to get back to Chat.

BAM*

Silence.

BAM BAM BAM*

"Chat!! Chat Noir!!" Ladybug screamed, fearing the worst.

"I'm here!"

———————————————————————

More gunshots rang out in the street. Ladybug and Chat Noir saw Crag at the same time. Now freed from her chains, Ladybug held her yo-yo in front of her, giving Chat Noir a text to inform him of possible attack strategies. He appeared on a roof across the road, and Ladybug nodded towards him. Chat began to slink down the building towards Crag. His cat like tendencies never failed to amaze Ladybug. She whistled, drawing the attention of Crag.

"Come and get me, Crag!" She called out, teasingly.

"Oh, I will. At this point I don't care if you are dead or alive." Crag whipped out a pistol. Ladybug instinctively ducked, just as a bullet wizzed over her head. If she had stayed where she was, she would have surely perished. She heard Chat stumble on the way down the building. Just as Crag began to turn, she threw her yo-yo his way. The yo-yo wrapped around his hand, and he dropped his pistol. Chat lunged forward, and dove for it at the same time Crag did. Ladybug yanked her yo-yo, and Crag fell sideways.

"I'll kill you!! I'll rip those Miraculous' from your bodies!!" But it was too late. Chat had already taken the pistol. Ladybug leapt off the roof gracefully, and retracted her yo-yo.

"Crag, you reign of terror is over. Surrender now." Ladybug called triumphantly.

"Oh this isn't over yet. I'm just the beginning of your troubles." Crag sneered. Chat pointed the pistol at his head as he lay on the ground in defeat.

"Come on, get up." Chat snarled. He was furious at Crag for the amount of pain he had induced on his Bugaboo. Crag thought about it for a moment, and then stood up. Chat kept the gun pointed at him. Ladybug called the authorities, and they soon arrived to put Crag in handcuffs.

"Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir! You have saved our city once again." Spoke a police officer.

"You're welcome! Now everyone please stand back." When everyone took a few steps back, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm so she would be able to use her Miraculous cure. The lucky charm was chapstick, but she didn't give it much attention. She threw it into the air. The cure washed over the city, and everything that happened from the day's battle was reversed. It was a little scary, she had to admit, as all of the bodies that had once littered the street awakened and stood. Chat shuddered next to her, but quickly went to help the victims.

"Are you alright, sir?" Chat spoke softly to one of the awakened people. Ladybug couldn't help but smile. Chat had been amazing that day. He had saved her life. Just then, Chat looked over his shoulder at him, and Ladybug blushed when she realized she had been looking at him funny. Chat Noir smirked, and then looked back at the crowd that had begun to gather. Ladybug walked over to join him at his side.

"Attention, citizens of Paris! You are safe now. Please return to your homes." Ladybug called out. There was a small murmur in the crowd. Slowly, people began to file out of the street, taking their once deceased friends and family members with them. Chat slinked over to Ladybug, quiet and concentrated.

"Did I see that lucky charm correctly? Was that chapstick?" Chat asked, testing the waters. Ladybug flinched.

"Uh, I'm not too sure..." Ladybug said quietly, trailing off.

"LB? You have been acting strange today. What's up?" He questioned.

"O-oh! Nothings wrong!" She answered a little too quickly.

"Let's talk, Ladybug. Do you want to meet on top of the Eiffel Tower in ten?" Chat said.

"Ah, sure." She knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. Her luck only got her so far. Chat vaulted away, probably to feed his kwami and retransform. Ladybug found that to be a good idea as well. She used her yo-yo to swing her way home, and quickly got ready. She checked on her parents, and once they assured her that they were fine, she zipped back out to the Eiffel Tower. When she got there, Chat was already waiting.

"Long time, no see M'Lady!" He joked. Ladybug only turned pink and looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Bugaboo?" Chat leaned to try and see her face. She only turned even more red.

"LB?" He said and poked her on the shoulder. She flipped around in mild surprise at his touch. She had realized a few months ago that she was in love with him. She just hoped he felt the same.

"LB? Hello?" He teased.

"Oh, sorry! I was just a little distracted." She nervously answered.

"I hope you were distracted by my good looks." He joked. Ladybug blushed hard and went silent.

"Ladybug?" He grinned.

"I-I was not." She quipped.

"Oh, really. Because your blush says otherwise." Chat muttered, taking hold of her chin. Ladybug was finding it hard to breathe again. But this time, for all of the best reasons.

"I-I..." She began to speak while her eyes drifted close. She lowered her chin, as Chat spoke once more.

"But, I guess if you say you weren't then I might as well go." He shrugged, pretending to be disappointed. Inside, however, he was leaping for joy. Ladybug was about to kick herself in the face.

"Goodbye, Bugaboo." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. She swallowed hard. Then, Chat did a little backflip off the Eiffel Tower, and used his staff to launch himself back home.

———————————————————————

**_Well! That was an eventful chapter! Let me know what you guys think! All comments, likes, and follows are greatly appreciated. They let me know you guys want to see more! Anyway, have a fantastic day. Love you guys! Wysteria._**


	3. 3

**Welcome back! Thanks everyone for being so patient with me, it means a lot. I've been a bit busy with life and such, but I didn't forget about you all! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Marinette stomped her foot with reddened cheeks.

"Ooooh Chat thinks he's sooo smart!" She spoke to her kwami, mockingly.

"Uh huh." Answered Tikki.

"He can't just- HE CAN'T JUST- humph..." Marinette was at a loss for words. Tikki couldn't really tell if she was angry or just flustered. Marinette's face had turned into what Tikki could only describe as a... sort of scowl?

"Yeah, totally! He can't." Tikki supplied. At this, Marinette clambered up to the top of her bed. And buried her face in her pillow.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhghgghhgsgdhhdhd" Came a muffled scream.

"Ash iph." Marinette spoke into her pillow.

"What? Couldn't quite catch that." Tikki answered, giggling quietly. Marinette lifted her head up.

"As if. As if, he thinks he can get away with it! Oohho, if he seriously thinks he can just get me all- you know- he's got another thing coming!" Marinette was having major difficulty in articulating her words today.

"Yes. Absolutely, Marinette." In reality, Tikki didn't have much of an idea as to why Marinette was panicking so badly. She just felt it would be best to be there in the moment.

"Why would he call me up to the Eiffel Tower, just to leave so quickly like that! That's... that's almost cruel! And the audacity! He got all up close and personal, and then he did a BACKFLIP OFF THE EIFFEL TOWER!" Tikki smirked. So that's what this was all about.

"So, what I'm gathering, you wanted him to stay longer." Tikki questioned her holder. Marinette's eyes widened.

"I- ye- no! No. Uh. I don't know." Marinette blurted out, blushing even harder. As Marinette tripped over her tongue. Tikki's attention was drawn to the window.

"Why don't we go for a quick zip around the city? That always helps get my mind off of troubles!"

"Ok Tikki. You're probably right. Tikki! Spots on!"

———————————————————————

As Ladybug flew through the city, she couldn't help but get distracted by all of the sights. Ideas, no, inspiration went through her head. She thought of some designs she could sketch, and soon she found herself rested on the edge of a roof. As she brainstormed, she stepped out of reality. Ribbons twirled in her mind, and she was lost. She could see the runway now, her outfits on display for the world to see. They were chanting her name! But wait... not her civilian name?

"Ladybug? Ladybug!" A voice called out. Said girl couldn't hear.

"Ladybug!" The voice was closer. Finally she was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped, and her fist connected with someone's stomach. The person groaned, and Ladybug cringed.

"A little early to be seeing you again, M'Lady." Ladybug whipped her head around to see Chat bent over slightly with a hand over his stomach.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Ladybug stood and gently clutched Chat's arm. Both eyes met, even through one's slight pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be good in a second." Chat said sympathetically. Ladybug looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment.

"Hey it's ok! It was an accident!" Chat tried to calm her, holding her by the shoulders. Ladybug looked down, and realizing she was still holding his arm, quickly let go. She looked at the ground suddenly bashful. Her bangs brushed over her eyes, and Chat quietly reached up and moved them out of the way to look her in the eyes again. He had always loved her eyes.

"Is this about before? On the Eiffel Tower?" Chat questioned. Ladybug broke eye contact.

"Oh geez... it is, isn't it. You know I was just teasing, right?"

"What if I hoped you weren't." Ladybug whispered, just loud enough for his cat ears to pick up. She looked through her lashes at him, and he leaned back slightly, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. Then, she jumped out of his hold, released her yo-yo from her hip and launched herself off the roof.

"You can't get away that easily!" Chat called after her, earning laughter from far away.

The chase had begun.


End file.
